


Picking Outfits And Printed T-Shirts

by I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest (imadeafanpage)



Series: The Vamps Crack [5]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band), the vamps
Genre: Band Fic, Concerts, Crack, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, It's always crack with me, Meet and Greets, Meet the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeafanpage/pseuds/I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest
Summary: Kayleigh isn't sure about her decision to wear an ACDC shirt to a meet and greet with her favourite band. (Hint: they aren't ACDC)Sure she looks pretty good... but the risk of things going wrong just seem too high from her perspective. Luckily one band member just might agree with her music taste, and be dramatic enough about it to redirect attention.





	Picking Outfits And Printed T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleigh010](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kayleigh010).



Kayleigh isn't sure about her decision to wear an ACDC shirt and black ripped jeans with fishnets underneath to a meet and greet with her favourite band. Sure she looks pretty good for a potat and her rose gold jewellery perfectly lightens the aesthetic, but maybe it's just too casual. Perhaps wearing another band's shirt to a meet up and concert is kinda rubbing it in that she has other music interests too. What if they refuse to hug her because she offended them? Maybe this is all a big mistake.... 

* * *

When Kayleigh gets there it seems her fears were unfounded as Brad compliments her on her ACDC shirt. He is wearing ripped jeans too, and a classic striped and open shirt which he rips off (male stripper style, forearm muscles rippling) to reveal... a t shirt reading "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful; Hate me because I have huge boobs"?

What?

There is silence, the few fangirls lingering too stunned by this revelation to take (honestly at this point kinda incriminating) photographs. A rather concerned looking security detail begins to chivvy them along until Juliet and Kayleigh are the last ones there. Perks of queueing for so long they suppose.

"Er mate," says Tristan, "I'm really not sure why you ripped your shirt off to begin with, but is that really what you wanted to show us all...?"

Brad looks down. "Oh Nelly!" he cries throatily and rips off that grey tank top to reveal the same ACDC shirt that adorns our scarlet headed heroine. As they hug it out, James questions how that is physically possible because "Surely the t shirt would have shown beneath tank top, which would have showed beneath the open shirt? All Brad's thot shirts show his bare chest??"

Kayleigh is too busy sniffing Brad's man smell to care and Brad just brushes it off as "the physics of good music, James". As Kayleigh attempts to draw away in order to at least seem like she cares about the rest of the band and isn't a total Brad girl with an insanely soul consuming crush (she isn't, okay!!!), their glasses catch, yanking off their faces to clatter to the ground, leaving them both to semi-blindly grope around in the vain hopes of restoring their vision. The rest of the band watches apathetically and Tristan slips James a tenner when Brad "accidentally" pushes both of their glasses further away and prolongs their search.

In the background of this touching scene Juliet headbutts Connor in the chin as they both go the same way for a hug. No one even notices.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual this fic is 12% Kayleigh's fault for going to a meet and greet and giving me this idea, and 87% my fault for indulging my impulses. If anyone reads this and is wondering what the other 1% is, it's a combination of many other factors including but not limited to society, the existence of the Vamps, online shopping and the internet in general.


End file.
